


The Boy Who Cried Wolf

by your_friendly_ghost_hunter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Dystopia, Language, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rating May Change, i think, i'll add tags as i go, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_friendly_ghost_hunter/pseuds/your_friendly_ghost_hunter
Summary: It's not news to anyone in Beacon Hills that the Sheriff's Kid loves to get into trouble. Thanks to his curiosity he may have ended up in a situation that's not the best. Especially due to all the new information that he has been deprived off all his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I'm very new to writing fanfiction so help me out a bit. I know this first chapter is rather short and well a cliff hanger (sorry). I would love constructive criticism in the comments or to my tumblr @your-friendly-ghost-hunter. I don't know how often I'll be able to update but I have some sort of idea on where I'm taking the fic. Thank you for reading!

  There are tendrils of gray smoke visible past the tree line of the Preserve. No one has ever really gone past the woods. Probably cause Beacon Hills is filled with a bunch of old sticks in the mud with no sense of adventure. Stiles, being the sheriff’s kid, doesn’t quite follow the town’s status quo and looks for trouble and adventure in any possible corner. This seemed like the perfect adventure and maybe even a chance to build an actual name for himself not just “The Sheriff’s Kid” but “Stiles, the First Person to Venture Further than the Preserve” well maybe not that, it’s a bit too long. The Sheriff left for his shift an hour ago so what better time to sneak out and investigate. It’s what Stiles does best, if he does say so himself. He leaves a note just in case saying that he went out and that his dad shouldn’t freak out if he’s not home yet. So he goes on his bike to the preserve, leaving his Jeep behind. He wouldn’t want his baby to have even the slightest singe if there is a fire. Even if the fire seems to be one that is under control and not spreading.

“Well, here goes nothing,” Stiles breathes out the moment he passes the first line of trees, leaving his bike behind to avoid falling on overgrown roots of trees, not slowing his pace in any way. Why should he believe the old wives tales that things go bump in the night if he goes too deep into the woods? He is technically legal adult at this point in his life, besides he can handle himself in a fight. He is the sheriff’s kid after all. Okay maybe he is a little scared or scared shitless, depends on who you ask. It’s not his fault his mom used to tell him bedtime stories that weren’t quite meant for… well, bedtime. The trail ends, he can always turn back and not be an idiot. That’s not his style, though. He likes to do things through to the end. This was no exception to that.

The more he walked, the thicker the smell of smoke got and the more anxious Stiles got. Despite his anxiety, he kept going deeper into the Preserve. His dad’s shift started around 5 therefore there was not a lot of sunlight left. Nighttime in any forest is never a good idea. _Maybe I should turn back? I did get pretty far._ He began to make his way back and he realized that he was very lost. So utterly lost. He can’t breathe; the smoke has gotten too thick, or was he having a panic attack. Probably the latter. He couldn’t just sit there waiting for a creature of the night turn him into a meal. Nope, not today. He took deep breath after deep breath, urging his breathing to normalize. Once he succeeded not collapsing due to lack of oxygen, he got up brushed himself off and kept walking towards the source of the smoke which had to be close judging by the thickness of the smoke.

After another hour or so of walking through the Preserve, Stiles reached a large area, fenced off to idiots like Stiles. A clearing can be seen past the fence with a large bonfire in the middle and a large mansion-like house across the clearing. The house looked dirty and abandoned but the bonfire indicated otherwise. It’s odd, Stiles grew up being told leaving city limits was dangerous and never told why it was so. Even weirder is the fact that Stiles had never questioned why. Maybe it was his mother’s stories. He gathered his resolve and began climbing the fence, praying to any deity that may listen for the fence not to have an alarm; or worse: be electric. It wasn’t. He hopped off at the other side and took a breath of the smoky air. The smell of freedom. He began walking towards the house, curious of its possible inhabitants.

A loud howl broke out towards his left and a responding howl came from his right. _What have I gotten myself into? This is it. Death by wolf. What would Dad say?_ He began to walk backwards towards the fence. Ready to break out into a run, he bumped into a mass of a man. _Oh? This is new_. He thought while slowly turning his head to investigate who he had bumped into. The man hit him on the head with what felt like a bat. Stiles wasn’t too sure, he was too busy getting knocked out. He hit the floor with a thud as darkness began to consume him.


	2. Wait, What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some information has been given to Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I was too excited to leave it at that cliff hanger so here's the next chapter. Please feel free to comment or talk to me on tumblr @your-friendly-ghost-hunter ! Thanks again for reading!

_“Alright kiddo, ready for bed?” a soft voice he recognized as his mom’s asked him._

_“Bedtime story?” He asked. Oh. He knows what’s going on. It’s a memory. He’ll let it play out, he misses his mom a lot._

_“Fine but just one. Has anyone ever told you about those that follow the Moon Goddess? Probably not. Well, Luna, the Moon Goddess, was beautiful and a bright young lady. Her father kept her from the world in order to protect her but Luna tended to escape. Luna would escape to meet a wolf: a large majestic wolf with shining black fur, this wolf was special: he spoke. He and Luna were inseparable and over time Luna and the wolf began to fall in love. Over time Luna’s father began to get suspicious and watched over his beloved daughter even more. Meanwhile Luna and the wolf had begun planning to run away, as Luna was with child, the wolf’s child. Or well pup. One night Luna’s father caught her leaving her bedroom and so he followed his daughter all the way to the wolf. Once Luna’s father caught wind that his daughter had not only fallen in love with a wolf but also was with child and planned to run away, he began to plot a way to punish her and her wolf for disobeying him. So, the morning when Luna came back to her bedroom, her father sat there waiting for her to return. He told his daughter in a booming voice ‘so my love as your father is not enough? You had to go and fall in love and run away? You should say goodbye to your wolf as you will never see him again!’ and banished her to the sky where she became the moon. The wolf was left to his own devices and cared for the pups Luna had to leave behind and for the pups to see their mother they would come out during a full moon and greet her with their howls and any other day they looked as human as their horrible grandfather. And so werewolves, the followers of the moon goddess, were born” she finished her story with a smile and a kiss onto Stiles forehead. When she left, she closed the door but stiles could still hear his father and mother argue._

_“You have to stop putting these odd legends in our boy’s head, Claudia! He’s already picked on at school, your stories make him look even weirder,” the sheriff at the time Deputy Stilinski told his wife._

_“They’re just stories, John, there’s no harm in a story here and there, but these aren’t stories, they did happen! They exist!”_

_“Wake up, Claudia!”_

“Hey, wake up!” Stiles’ head was pounding, he felt like throwing up. “Wake up goddammit!” He began to open his eyes against the harsh light of morning. He sat up in a room filled with odd people, he’s never seen any of them before. _Where am I?_

“You’re somewhere you should never be,” a voice came from a man in a worn leather jacket and black hair. He looked annoyed. “How did you even get here?” Talk about a rude awakening, tall dark and handsome seemed to be reading his mind. “You are speaking out loud. No one is reading your mind,” Oh. That makes more sense.

“Who are you people?” stiles was curious and still had no answers. He had become slowly aware that he was the center of attention and his situation was fairly unfortunate. He came to the conclusion that no one wanted to give him an explanation as to why they lived outside city limits or who they were or how they’ve even survived or why they knocked him out! He is pretty weak, there’s no need for brute force. Stiles gave up and looked around the room. The walls were painted gray and there was no furniture aside from the bed he was laying in, a small table, and a couple of wooden chairs with the paint chipping. There were five people all staring at him with mixed emotions, well four with mixed emotions and one with very clear annoyance and murderous intent that showed through his eye brows.

“Do you always answer questions with another questions?” Eyebrows asked. Stiles will not be snarked at, dammit!

“You always snark the people you’ve concussed?” the blonde girl behind Eyebrows cackled at his comment. Eyebrows’ eyebrows furrowed further than what Stiles thought was humanly possible. Obviously planning many ways to eviscerate him. “they’ll probably look for me by now,”

“Lie. You don’t think they’re going to look for you,” he looked amused, “how ‘bout a deal? You answer one question, we’ll answer one also,”. Maybe he really didn’t want to tear him apart limb from limb.

“Fine, I’ll say how I got here. I saw the smoke and thought to investigate so I walked through the woods, got lost, jumped a fence, and now I’m here. The first person to venture out of Beacon Hills in almost thirty years. Now, who are you?”

“The name’s Derek and these are my betas: Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Scott,” he pointed to the group behind him. “My question: who are _you_?”

“Wait, what do you mean betas? Like wolves?” Eyebrows. No. Derek. Derek was still silently waiting for an answer to his question. Stiles sighed, “I’m Stiles, please answer my earlier question,”

Derek smirked, eyes narrowed, “don’t play stupid. Werewolves? Pack Dynamic?” Stiles’ mind went back to his mom’s stories. They really weren’t stories. No, these people had to be pulling his leg, werewolves weren’t real. Derek and the others’ smiles faded, “Wait, you’re serious? The Argents keep information from their people? I should be surprised, but I’m not,” Derek ran his hands through his hair and walked out of the room, leaving Stiles with the “betas”. _What did he mean?_ The Argent family led Beacon Hills for the last, well coincidentally, thirty years. Wait, that would mean his parents knew things the younger generations did not. The one with the crooked jaw must have noticed his panic and approached him.

“Hey, like Derek said earlier, I’m Scott. Please, calm down, we’ll let you go home,” a pause, “I think,” Amazing. Incredibly helpful. His worries have vanished. Poof, all gone. He had to go back. Or maybe he shouldn’t, but his dad was still in town. His mind wandered into treacherous territory: his mom. She would tell him stories that were supposed to be old wife’s tales, not truth. _Stories always have some truth to them_. There were so many things kept from him, the cause of his mother’s death was one of those things. All he knows is that she was put into Eichen House a year before she passed. He thought about the story of Luna and the wolf that was in his dream. There clearly was some sort of truth to that legend.

“Last I checked werewolves didn’t exist, only in horror novels but not in real life. You can probably see why I’m kind of freaking out. I need proof. You look just like I do. Human,” Stiles was in full blown freak out mode when Derek walked back in. Scott was looking at him almost asking permission to prove himself, but Derek shook his head and gestured to the door. The four betas began to walk out of the room. Derek looked into his eyes, almost searching for something.

“You want proof?” Stiles could barely handle a nod. Derek paused and then continued, “What I will show you is not a commonality among werewolves,” Stiles chose not to say anything until Derek began to take off his jacket and reached for the hem of his t-shirt. Holy shit he was getting undressed. Stiles looked away flustered. _Nope. not today. what the hell is this man doing?_ He only turned back when he heard the popping and breaking of bones and the grunt Derek released. “Holy shit. You’re the wolf,” the enormous, sleek, black wolf in front of him tilted his head and snuffed. He seemed confused at Stiles’ comment. Werewolves were real. What the hell?


End file.
